Our last war Our last breathe Together
by Kairi Nanami
Summary: Allen and Lavi are in a war. When everything is going to end. They'll spend there last few breathes together. YAOI. Oneshot. R&R First story and LEMON evar!


___Laven. Yaoi, warning if you do not like boy on boy then dont read XD Gayness =3 I hope you enjoy and please dont forget to read and review with joy ^.^ I do not own any DGM characters. Also this IS my first story so dont be to hard on me? But critism always helps. Thx. :)_

Lavi and I are the only ones left on this battle feild, and I think this may be our end. I've lost so much blood that my vision's gone blurry, and now it's fading to black. Suddenly, I see some large object hurling at me at top speed. I close my eyes and await my end; I no longer have the energy or the motivation to protect myself. Then, unexpectedly, Something hit the side of my body, knocking the air right out of my chest and hurling me to the ground. It was not the object I was expecting, but Lavi; as broken and bleeding as he was, he was still trying to save me without any regard for his own safety. Some things never change.

I feel my arm being pulled, and I'm lifted up off the ground. I try my best to move my feet, to help him out, even a little. However I'm too weak. My vision is still fading, but I notice it get darker as move along. I try to look around, and strain my eyes to see. Lavi sets me down on the ground, leaning me against something hard. I finally realise where we are. A nearby cave, big enough to fit the two of us, small enough that the enemies awaiting us outside won't notice.

I feel faint now, and don't think I will make it much longer. I hear Lavi's soft, tired voice by my side.

"Allen... This may be my last chance to..." His voice sounds hoarse, like it pains him even to talk.

"To what?" I ask, wondering lightly.

Then, suddenly a pair of warm lips are pressed against mine. His lips are so soft, and his kiss is strong, yet I taste blood begin to enter my mouth and feel a warm liquid drip down my chin.

I pull away abruptly, "Lavi, no... I can't do this... I-" I'm cut off as Lavi crushes out lips together once more, forcing my mouth open and deepening the kiss.

It feels so good, but I have to stop him. It's not going to end this way. Lavi's hand begins to lift my shirt and move across my chest, making it so much harder to stop him.

"Allen... This is the end for us. Everyone is gone." His eyes begin to fill with tears as realisation truly sinks in. "I don't... want to say goodbye to you, without you knowing how much I care for you. Allen... I love you, and I want to spend our last moments together."

I finally realise what the end really is. This is the last time I'll see Lavi... I love him. He speaks again tearfully. "Allen, I know it's selfish of me, stealing away your last moments... I'm sorry..." Lavi stands up unsteadily. He starts to walk towards the opening of the small cave we're hiding in.

I panic, and forgetting how weak I am, I yell, "NO! Lavi wait, please! Stay with me..." I was so alone all my life, I don't want to see the only one to ever really love me, leave in order to protect me.

I love him more than words could ever describe... without even realising, I whisper, "Please... awaken me from my sadness..." My eyes close, and a few moment pass. I feel Lavi's lips again on my own. This time, it's so much more passionate. I give up, opening myself up completely to him. It was the first time in my life I truly let someone in.

Our kisses deepen until Lavi begins to strip himself of his torn and bloodied jacket. He's cut and bruised everywhere, but still beautiful. I stare until I hear him chuckle slightly. I look away, ashamed. He brings his hand up to my cheek and pulls my face to his, giving me another small kiss before reaching for my jacket. I'm a little scared of what's to come, but I allow him to remove my jacket as well. My heart is pounding so loud in my ears, I can barely hear my own heavy breathing.

"Lavi.... it doesn't fit, it's going to rip!" I yelp in pain.

Lavi whispers soothingly in my ear, "It will, just relax a little Allen. I won't hurt you... I love you." With that I'm able to relax my body a little bit, trusting him completely.

It's getting hotter and hotter, and my voice is echoing off the walls of the cave as I cry out in pain and pleasure. Our bodies are one. I am able to see my breath mix with his. At last, we are together.

------------  
_  
Edited by one of my good friends. *0*_  
_Thank you SO much for reading and i hope you liked. 3 ;) Review  
Kairi. _


End file.
